<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumb Pup by catboy_hwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153902">Dumb Pup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_hwa/pseuds/catboy_hwa'>catboy_hwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_hwa/pseuds/catboy_hwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa has just learned that he is an Alpha, His packmate. Hongjoong, is a very well experienced Omega. When Hongjoong goes into heat, and needs help, The Omega has to teach the virgin Alpha how to take care of his problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San &amp; Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumb Pup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thank my friends for the assistance.. </p><p>Enjoy my first ABO fic!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The raven haired man paces through the room, his black and red haired friend lay on his bed, smiling slyly at his stressed counter part. </p><p>"Seonghwa, calm down, this is great news!" San exclaims, throwing a pillow at the pacing man. Said man lets out a deep growl at the action, causing the boy to whimper. </p><p>"Oh no San, i'm sorry I didn't mean to I don't know where that came from." Seonghwa mutters, crawling onto the bed, holding the youngers face in his hands, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. </p><p>"It's okay Hwa, that's your natural Alpha reaction, as thats my natural omega reaction." San smiles, leaning into Seonghwas hand. </p><p>"Yeah but, you all got your roles so early on! How did i just now get an alpha role, of all roles?" Seonghwa sighs, Leaning back on his legs.</p><p>"Sometimes, Alphas take alot longer to develop than Omegas or Betas, being an Alpha is nothing to stress over Hwa, I promise." San smiles. </p><p>"I'm just scared, what if one of you omegas go into heat? and i'm the only alpha around? I don't know how to help with heats. My brothers were omegas and moved in with their alphas before their first heats." He frowns, he didn't want to displease any of his precious omegas. </p><p>San just smiles, "Don't worry, I'm sure once you tell the rest of the pack, Some of the other Alphas will be glad to tell you all that you need to know, don't stress." </p><p>Seonghwa nods, looking down at his hands. </p><p>"Well, I'd love to stay, but me and Yeosang have to go to the store." San says, smiling as he gets up, patting the head of the older. </p><p>Seonghwa sits silently on his bed, thinking about his newfound predicament. He plans on telling the rest of his pack later today once they all arrive home from their jobs or daily outings. </p><p>As he sits, he hears a loud crash come from outside of his room, running out to see what had happened, a strong, sweet, almost honey like scent attacking his nose, causing his Alpha genes to purr with excitement. </p><p>He runs closer to the sound of groaning and the sweet scent, which grows stronger and more arousing as he gets closer to where its coming from. He reaches the kitchen, the smell having reached what seemed like its peak. </p><p>He finds a whimpering and sweating Hongjoong lying on the floor, writhing in what looked like pain, but stopping at a strong smell that was coming from the other male. </p><p>"Who's there?" He whimpers, voice hoarse. </p><p>"I-it's me Joong, whats wrong? Did your heat hit?" He asks, kneeling down beside the omega. The blue haired simply nods weakly. Sending waves of nervousness through his body. He knew this would happen, an omega hitting heat, while he was the only alpha around to tend to their needs. </p><p>"A-are you an Alpha now? Your scent is so much stronger, so, deep and, it smells like cinnamon." The whimpering boy asks, eyes glossy with tears, forehead crowned with beads of sweat. </p><p>Seonghwa tenses. That scent he could smell, is Hongjoong, and Hongjoong could smell Seonghwa as well.</p><p>Seonghwa nods in return, nervousness prominent in his eyes. </p><p>"H-help me Hwa. Please, This is a really strong heat. Please your the only alpha here. Please." He begs, lifting himself to look the raven haired in the eyes. </p><p>Seonghwa began to grow hard at the sight. Hongjoong, all sweaty, blue hair strands sticking to his forehead, eyes glossed over, mouth hanging open, panting in attempts to lower his body temperature. </p><p>"I-I don't know how Hongjoong, I've never fucked, anyone, much less an omega in heat." He replies, causing Hongjoong to smile. </p><p>"I'll lead you through it, Just please, help." Hongjoong asks. Seonghwa nods in return, standing, picking up the blue haired boy, carrying him to his room, the scent comoing from the omega growing stronger as the heat grows hotter. </p><p>"Joong baby you're burning up." Hwa says softly, as he lays the other down on the bed, nervously beginning to undress the younger in attempts to help him cool down some. </p><p>"I know Hwa, it's normal. After you help me out, everything will be fine." He smiles softly. </p><p>Seonghwa had finished undressing the younger, his naked body arousing him greatly. Sure he'd seen him naked before, but never in this type of situation. </p><p>"Undress too." Hongjoong whimpers, pulling on Seonghwa's shirt desperately. </p><p>Seonghwa laughs, the alpha within him taking over his mind. </p><p>"Awe, is the little baby desperate? So horny? Ready for me to fuck the heat out of you?" He asks as he undresses himself. Hongjoong simply nods. </p><p>Hongjoongs cock twitches as he sees the older males naked body before him. Seonghwa having noticed this plays some games. "Awe baby? Your small little omega cock twitching at the sight of me naked? No wonder you're an omega, you couldn't please anyone, not even the most desperate omegas with this." Seonghwa laughs, causing the omega to whimper at the words. </p><p>He is now hovering over the other, all his dominance having left, reality setting in. </p><p>"W-what now." He asks, looking up into the others eyes. </p><p>"Fuck me Hwa." The blue haired replies, looking deep into his eyes. </p><p>"D-do I need to prep you? Or use lube?" He asks. Hongjoong simply laughs. </p><p>"Such a dumb and clueless pup, No. I have slick, and alot of it, but yes, prep me." </p><p>Seonghwa looks at him confused, glancing down to the now glimmering and leaking hole of his counterpart. </p><p>He moves closer to the other, Running his fingers up and down, collecting a large amount of the slick, and pressing a single finger into the whimpering blue haired boy. </p><p>"Like that?" Seonghwa asks, looking up at Hongjoong, whose eyes are screwed shut, small desperate whimpers escaping his mouth as he nods. </p><p>Pushing his finger in and out slowly, the alpha decides its best to add another finger now, causing the Omega to arch his back at the sudden and unforseen addition. Scissoring his fingers gently. As an Alpha, his dick was alot larger than many others. </p><p>"F-fuck, Seonghwa, fuck me. Now." Seonghwa nods, removing his fingers, rubbing the left over slick onto his own hard dick, a large bulge forming at he base, startling him. </p><p>"Um, Joong, whats that?" He asks, eyes wide as he looks pledingly at the other. </p><p>"Dumb pup its your knot, you shove it in me after you cum." Hongjoong laughs. Seonghwa simply nods, before positioning himself at the others entrance. </p><p>He slowly pushes himself into the other, His alpha senses taking over, a deep growl drawing from his throat. </p><p>"Now just....f-fuck me...C-can you do that p-pup?" Hongjoong asks, the feeling of Seonghwas cock in him rendering him almost speechless. </p><p>Seonghwa nods, pulling himself almost all of the way out, and borderline slamming back in, his rut beginning to hit him at the mixed feelings of Hongjoong squeezing tightly around his cock, and the sweet aroma of his slick filling his nose.</p><p>After meer minutes Seonghwa is pounding himself into Hongjoong, the Omega letting out soft and sweet moans, mouth drooping open, drool running down his cheek. </p><p>"Fuck, baby I'm close." Seonghwa groans, his thrusts growing sloppier as he grows closer. </p><p>"Cum pup." Hongjoong whispers. </p><p>Seonghwa releases himself into the other, milking himself with soft thrusts, the Omega following suit soon after. </p><p>"Okay pup, now shove your knot in." Hongjoong pants. </p><p>"O-okay, it wont hurt you will it?" Seonghwa asks, caressing the omegas cheek softly. </p><p>"No pup, I'll be alright." Hongjoong smiles weakly, hair stuck to his forehead, looking all fucked out and pretty. Adujusting their positions so they're laying on their sides, the Alpha behind the other. </p><p>Seonghwa nods, beginning to push the enlarged knot into the blue haired. </p><p>"F-fuck pup." Hongjoong groans at the stretch the knot is causing. </p><p>"Rest now pup, you look so tired, you did so good." Hongjoong whispers, laying his head down on the pillow. </p><p>"Okay baby." Seonghwa smiles. Maybe this Alpha thing isn't going to be so bad anyways. </p><p> </p><p>-----<br/>
"SEONGHWA!" The yells of a curious San scream. </p><p>No reply. </p><p>Him and Wooyoung trudge into the oldest males room, gasping at the sight. </p><p>"Well, I guess he wont need to talk to anyone anymore." Wooyoung states, getting slapped by the other. </p><p>"Lets go, they need rest." San whispers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>